What May Never Come
by Itsy-Evil-Spiders
Summary: Roxas and Namine. What I predicted for the Nobodies, who were perfect for each other and became whole.


A/n Okay, this is my first Kingdom Hearts oneshot, so bear with me. I just got the newest game a few days ago and I love it, especially Namine and Roxas. This is slightly AU, since I don't know what happens in the end of the game yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, but I do own the PS2 games, and they rule!

"What May Never Come."

He opened his eyes, blinking the sea-blue orbs in what seemed like forever. In the darkness, the boy saw light, and he saw...

_Where am I?_

He kept reaching up towards the light, shining so brightly in the darkness. He felt his blonde hair flutter with a mind of it's own, floating...

_Roxas..._

Roxas fully opened his eyes, his eyes meeting familiar dark blue ones, reflecting memories of what he forgot. The girl's light blonde hair moved slightly, her light reflecting her serene smile.

"Namine...is that you?"

Namine smiled sweetly, blinking as though from a deep sleep. She reached out a solitary hand, and Roxas reached towards her, his hand clasping her soft fingers.

"Roxas, I told you we would meet again..."

"What's going to happen to us now?"

Her smile faded, replaced by a sad frown.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I don't know. DiZ did something, and...I just don't know anymore..." A tear slipped down her silent face, her serenity broken by silent cries.

He didn't know why, but he felt out with a hand to wipe the crystal tear from her face. She subconsciously leant into his palm, her innocent smile returning to her face. Roxas smiled, happy, for everything would be alright.

"What's a Nobody?"

Namine pulled back a little, surprised by his sudden question.

"What?"

Roxas peered into her face, causing her to shiver slightly as he laid his hands on her delicate shoulders. His face was expressionless.

"What's a Nobody? I never got the chance to ask you what you meant before DiZ took you away."

"Roxas...we're Nobodies. We weren't supposed to exist..."

"You keep saying that, and yet here we are, and I'm here right in front of you, spiky hair and all." Roxas succeeded in making her giggle, a slight blush of pink spreading across her innocent face.

"A Nobody is just a shell of a person once they become a Heartless—"

"Heartless?" He questioned.

"Those without hearts. Once a person is consumed by the darkness in their hearts, they become Heartless and their body just becomes an empty shell...A Nobody..." Her face turned away, her voice faded.

"Hey..." Roxas held her chin and made her face him, his blue orbs staring into hers.

"We'll find a way outta this, and when we do...I promise, nothing bad will happen..."

"Roxas, you can't promise that..."

"I can, and I will, because..." Roxas held Namine's small hands in his large ones. " I don't want to see a pretty girl cry."

Namine's face slightly blushed again, and she smiled again, her face shining in the darkness. Roxas smiled back, and continued to hold her hands, all through the dark.

He opened his eyes again. Roxas blinked his eyes, as if he were in a deep sleep. He yawned, his mouth tasting salty sea air...

Everything was here. Here at Destiny Islands.

Sora and Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Hayner, Pence, Olette...

Namine!

Roxas sat up, stating at a bright blue sea, a reflection of the clear blue sky above it. The winds played with his spiky blonde hair, the sun reflecting against his skin, gold playing across the surface. Beside him, Namine lay as if asleep, her hand still laid in his, her white dress teased by the air, her hair spread lightly across her face.

Roxas smiled, running a hand through the blonde strands.

"Namine..."

She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Roxas?" She slowly sat up, starching her arms above her head, looking clearly as confused as he was looking at the moment.

"We're here...where it all started." Her voice was quiet, full of shock as the salty air hit her face full blast, slightly relishing the feeling.

"And everyone is here too..." Roxas observed various people sitting around the beach and the tree houses, watching the sky and sun mix colours as it started to set.

"I think Kingdom Hearts..."

"Kingdom Hearts is locked...I think..." Namine stood up, her legs shaky from not being used. Roxas stood next to her, looking into the sunset.

"We're whole."

"How can you tell?" Roxas asked, looking down at her.

"I...just get this feeling...that everything is alright...you're your own person now, and so am I..." Namine's face was filled with peaceful tears of joy, wiping them with her hand.

"I promised you remember?" Roxas held her hands again, a response to the smile on her face, reflecting his own.

"You did."

"And what? No thank you?"

He got his answer. And what may never have come, and all never ended.

Roxas was too busy to notice how beautiful the sky looked in it's fiery colours, because he was more occupied by Namine...kissing him.

His one and only Namine.


End file.
